1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double heat exchanger having several core portions such as a condenser core for a refrigerant cycle and a radiator core for cooling engine cooling water of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a conventional double heat exchanger having a condenser core and a radiator core, a condenser header tank and a radiator header tank are disposed to be close to each other to reduce the size of the double heat exchanger. When the condenser and the radiator header tanks are respectively assembled to the condenser and radiator cores, the condenser and radiator header tanks tends to be inclined. Therefore, in this case, the condenser and radiator header tanks may contact to each other in a relatively large area, and may be bonded to each other through brazing. As a result, heat transfers from the radiator header tank to the condenser header tank, thereby decreasing heat exchange performance of the condenser core of the double heat exchanger.